Fairies Taken Over
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Laxus had succeeded in taking over the guild and a year later, things finally seemed to be settling down for the Celestial Mage. In the course of one year, Lucy has gotten stronger, but also lonelier. When she's told she'll be on reserve for Fairy Tail Team A, she's doing everything in her power to prove dear old MAster Laxus how wrong his really is. Don't own Fairy Tail! LaLu
1. Taken Over

_**Okay, so I believe I should apologize for starting another story when I have so many to update already. Well, if you hate me now, you'll love me by the end of this chapter because it's a LaLu. It all tarted with the question...**_

_**What if Laxus succeeded in taking over the guild?**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

We were gaining more strangers by the day. We had a brief twenty-four hours to mourn over the death of Third Master Makarov and rage at the new Guild Master. He kept his word, when he said this guild would have only strong mages. There were only four of us left since he took over, Freed, Bixlow, Gajeel and me. I was the only girl left in the guild and that was because I was ordered to be here or sent back to my father by our dear old Master Laxus. Natsu was in a coma in Magnolia Hospital, so this is why I agreed to remain here. I will not leave him behind. As much as Laxus wanted my guild mark to be on my stomach, he agreed to leave it where it was.

I stood behind the bar, since Mira, Evergreen, and Elfman left Magnolia I had been ordered to take Mira's job.

"Oi, woman! Three beers!" A man yelled from across the hall as his buddies howled in laughter.

Master Laxus, who was standing at the end of the bar, made the motion for me not to move. I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked over to the man. "Scum." He said, silencing the guild hall.

"Yes sir!" The man yelped in fear.

"That woman is not your servant, got it? She's mine. Don't order her around like your top shit. You want something from her, you ask her by going to her. Got it?"

I was used to Laxus's claim on me, I guess after a year of hearing it you get used to it. I was also used to him half-defending me, though most of the time when he did, it was because he was looking for a reason to yell at someone.

The man's face went from pale to paler to ghost in two seconds flat. "U-u-u-understood, sir!"

Laxus looked down at the man with a glare before returning to his spot at the end of the bar. He tapped the bar twice, silently ordering his usual beer. I slid it down the bar and watched him catch it and drink it all in one go.

The doors slammed open and Gajeel came strutting through and took a seat in front of me. "You know what I want." He grunted before I leaned down under the counter and pulled out some of the metal scraps from the box. Setting them on a plate in front of them, I pricked my finger on a sharp piece. I held my wrist tightly as I watched blood trickle down my index finger and into my palm. Gajeel looked up at me as the smell of blood hit him. Taking my wrist, he looks at me then at Laxus before lifting me over the counter and into the men's restroom.

Blushing deeply, he brought me over to the sink and began to rinse off the blood and wrapped it in paper towels. Following him out he scolds me lightly, "You need to be more careful, Bunny Girl."

I nodded at his words, too embarrassed to say anything. Resuming my post behind the bar, after putting on a better bandage, another man named Scott Key comes up and hands me a piece of paper. It was a request wanting a wyvern to be defeated. Scott was one of the first members to join. He had requip magic like Erza, so I tried to get to know him when I could.

I took the paper and gave him a smile as I stamped it. Handing it back to him, he gave me a quick smile before leaning onto the counter.

"Celestial Mage, right? I hear they're pretty rare, nowadays. Is that why Master keeps you around? Because you have rare magic?"

I wanted to laugh. "Sure it's rare, but I have no idea why he keeps me around. I can't say I mind though. As much as I miss the old Fairy Tail, it was my old team's fault the became a joke. We would destroy everything in sight. Before I even joined Fairy Tail, Natsu and I destroyed half of Hargeon Port!" I let out a small laugh. "I also don't miss having to dodge flying debris."

Gajeel let out a snort. "That's the understatement of the year, Bunny Girl. Flame ass and Ice prick were the causes and Titania would only make it worse. Can't say you did much, though. Laxus keeps ya around because you're his."

"That's so not true! I destroyed Duke Everlue's mansion single handedly. And I took out Naked Mummy by myself!" I ignored what Gajeel said last.

Scott smiled at that. "You took down a whole dark guild? And a notorious one at that! When was this?"

I tapped my chin. "Six months ago. I think you were on a job then."

"How'd you do it?"

"Lucy."

Laxus barked at me from his place at the end of the bar. He gestured for me to follow him upstairs.

Wiping my hands on my apron, I sighed. "Duty calls. Good luck on your job, Scott. Be careful." I turned to Gajeel. "Could you handle the bar for me?" Gajeel just grunted and nodded.

Scott smiled and nodded as I stepped out from behind the bar and moved to go upstairs. I walked into the guild Master's office to find Laxus sitting in his chair behind his desk. I sat on his desk and looked at the serious expression on his face.

"What's up, Master?" I asked with a twinge of concern lacing my voice.

"Lucy." He said my name in a softer tone than he had used a few minutes ago. "I keep you around because you're mine."

That's what this was about? "I know that, Laxus. You've said that since you took over."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had taken over or not. You still are mine." He turned to me and stood up so our faces were level. I almost lost myself in his midnight sky colored eyes, but when he spoke again my focus snapped. "That's why I keep you around. You're strong, too. So that's a bonus." He brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed his thumb across it. Before I knew it we were locking lips for a good long while, only breaking apart when we needed to breathe. It wasn't the first time that has happened either, but that's as far as it's gotten, too. And honestly, I wanted to keep it that way. He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. Just seconds after a loud crash came from below. We both walked out to see what was going on.

A group of men stood in the center of the guild hall looking trigger happy and restless. The one in the front and center was a woman we both knew.

"Erza!" I jumped over the railing on the second floor and landed delicately before rushing over to my dear friend. I engulfed the armored maiden in my arms as she stiffened before returning my hug.

"We came to get you and bring you to a little guild called Sabertooth. It's rather new, but we found some more dragon slayers. Everyone's there but you. Natsu wanted to come after you, but he's still too weak."

I wanted to cry so badly. "That's not true. Freed and Bixlow aren't there. Gajeel isn't there. Laxus isn't there. I can't go, Erza. My loyalties lie with Fairy Tail. That was decided long before the day I joined." A tear slipped down my cheek. "It's really not so bad here. Maybe I can talk to Laxus into letting you all back-"

"Lucy." Laxus barked.

I hugged Erza tightly one more time before walking back to Laxus side. "I'll visit you guys sometime soon. That's a promise."

Laxus looked at Erza with a sneer on his face as he tucked me further into his side. "Get the hell out of guild hall. You're no longer fairies."

Erza glared at him before turning to me with softer eyes. "We all love you, Lucy. So very much."

The rest of my tears poured down my face as my hand shot upward, giving her and every ex-Fairy in that crowd the best farewell I could. Just as Erza turned to leave I saw tears leave her eyes.

Erza's arm swung out as the raven haired boy I knew so well tried to reach me. "Lucy!"

"Gray…" I breathed.

"You son of bitch, Laxus! What the hell did you do to her!?" Gray yelled, struggling against Erza. "Give me my little sister back!"

I turned, not daring to show anymore weakness in front of the guild, and ran into Laxus's old and my new S-Class office/home. I threw myself onto the queen-sized bed I kept in there since I moved into the guild. When it all happened, I stopped paying rent and spent all my time at the hospital with Natsu. I walked into the guild, almost calling out to Mira for my usual strawberry milkshake when I was ushered into Laxus's old office. _"You'll stay here and work downstairs. Consider it payment for your work."_ He told me.

Ten minutes later, Laxus entered my room and lay down with me. Softly stroking my hair, he let me cry. Once I was done, he ruffled my hair and smiled at me. It was breath taking. In the last year Laxus was Master, he had never smiled at me like that. It was so full of an emotion that I couldn't place, but it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Gently, he kissed me and told me I had the rest of the day off.

After he left I picked up all the trinkets I managed to keep from Laxus in the box under my bed. Inside, there was a miniature communications lacrima. I held it close to my heart and whispered, "Sabertooth."

It was answered by a small little blonde boy with a scar on his right eyebrow. "What the hell does Fairy Tail- Oh! It's Lucy-san!"

I smiled a little before speaking. "Is Natsu there?"

The boy nodded before moving to a pink haired man I was waiting on. "Luce! Are you okay?! Did that bastard do anything to you?"

I giggled. "N-no, Natsu, but I'm glad you're okay. You were out for a little over a year. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little weak, but I'll be back to normal soon. When are you going to arrive?"

I gave him a sad smile. "I'm not coming to Sabertooth, Natsu. I'm staying with Fairy Tail. It's really not as bad as you may think. Laxus is actually a pretty good guild mast-"

"Don't say that, Lucy!" Natsu slammed his fist into the table he was sitting at. "Laxus is a bastard, a selfish son of a bitch."

"Natsu!" I nearly yelled. "You have no idea what you're talking about. He was the one that gave me a roof over my head and a job! I wouldn't leave your side when it first happened! I didn't shower for weeks!"

Natsu stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I know how much you like being clean, but Luce, you can't forget he was the one who put me there."

"I've forgiven him."

We both grew silent.

"Has he said anything to you?"

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Just come see us soon, okay?"

"Okay…" I said before he broke the connection. "That was weird." I went over to my desk after tucking the box back underneath my bed. I picked up the feather pen sitting in its inkwell and began to write in my novel until the sun had long since set.

There was a soft knock on the door and Laxus entered. "Lucy, I'm going home for the night. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

He did this every night since he offered me this place. Once everyone had cleared out and he finished up filing requests for the night. I nodded and smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Freed's runes haven't failed me, yet."

Laxus nodded. "Good, but I think we need to talk about a few things that happened today."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I embarrassed you and the guild." I said as I moving to my closet to pull out my clothes for the night.

"You didn't." He said taking a seat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Peeling off my tank top and put on an oversized dark purple T-shirt. I slipped off my miniskirt and crawled into my bed's fluffy pink covers. Laxus looked at me shot me that smile I saw earlier. I felt my heart simply stop. "So, I was talking to Gajeel earlier."

"About?"

"Dragon Slayers." He paused as I nodded for him to continue. "He said that Dragon Slayers don't just inherit a dragon's magic, but their instincts and traditions as well. Every person on this planet has someone that was made for them. What do you call it?"

"Soul mates." I answered immediately.

"Yeah, well, when a Dragon Slayer comes into contact with their soul mate as you call it, they know, instantly." He took a deep breath, but I stopped him with the raising of my hand.

"I'm your mate, aren't I?" I asked, putting the pieces together. He nodded and watched very carefully for my response. "So where do we go from here?"

His face fell slightly. "We take it where it feels right for the both of us."

I nodded before laying down with my back to him. "Okay, Laxus."

He lay down next to me after kicking off his shoes and pulled me against is chest. "You know they aren't going to take this well." He didn't have to mention names. I already knew everyone that belonged to Fairy Tail was going to freak the hell out. Erza would kill him after Natsu and Gray beat the crap out of him and Mira and Levy would be interrogating me for details.

"Then we won't tell them." He hummed his agreement before burying his head into my neck and falling asleep with me not too far behind him.

* * *

_**So? Am I forgiven? **_

_**This story is probably going to be short considering I don't have any major plans for it after the next few chapters. So I'm looking at maybe 15 chapters max.**_

_**Anyway, leave a review for me okay?**_


	2. Fight me

**Chapter 2**

I was wiping the bar when the morning crowd came in. Among them was Freed and Bixlow who came up to the bar and sat down.

"Morning, boys. What can I get you?" I smiled at them.

"Something for this hangover, Lucy…" Bixlow mumbled before laying his head on the counter, not even bothering to use the nickname I had grown to have a love-hate relationship with.

I giggled and nodded before looking to Freed. "Answers, Miss Lucy."

I shot him a confused look as I put club soda in front of Bixlow. "On what, Freed?"

"Like where Laxus was last night."

"I was here, Freed." Laxus said as he hopped over the bar and stood next to me, placing his arm loosely around my hip. "Why do you want to know?"

"Evergreen sent this over, last night." He handed over a brightly colored flyer.

**First Annual Fiore Grand Magic Games**

**Join us for the first 7 days in July for Guild vs. Guild events that will keep you on the edge of your seats!**

**Winning guild receives 30,000,000 J and the title "Strongest Guild in Fiore"!**

**Enter your guild by June 25!**

I clapped my hands together in joy. "We should totally enter! Wouldn't it be cool to see who comes out on top?"

Laxus snorted. "A competition for guilds? This has to be a joke. We don't even know the rules."

Freed handed him a packet. "Entry forms and rules are right there. Are we doing this?"

I looked over Laxus's shoulder and down at the first sheet of paper.

**1. The Guild Master is prohibited from participating. Resulting in doing so will cause the team to be disqualified. **

**2. Each guild is allowed to enter in two teams.**

**3. The teams are made of four mages of that guild with one member as a reserve. **

**4. Cheating of any kind will result in disqualification.**

"I don't know about this. It sounds suspicious to me." He looked at me and I gave him the puppy-dog eyes. He tried and failed to look stern. "Stop looking at me like I just kicked a damn puppy, damn it. That's just not right."

"Come on! Please! Imagine the boost in morale around here! It's so sad and gloomy. The only people who talk to me are you, Gajeel, Freed and Bixlow, and sometimes Scott when he's at the guild.

"Fine, but we're only entering because we have to defend our title as strongest guild in Fiore." Laxus reasoned more for himself than us. Raising his voice so the rest of the guild could hear him. "Fairy Tail will be participating in Fiore's first Grand Magic Games. You have three month to train and prepare for Fairy Tail Team B. Only five of you make that team, and of that five, one of you will be a reserve. Fairy Tail Team A will consist of Freed Justine, Bixlow, Gajeel Redfox, Scott Key, and on reserve is my Lucy. Take jobs; train; whatever you need to do for you to be at your strongest in three months time."

The guild cheered and celebrated as the barrels of wine and beer were passed around and were the beginnings of drinking contests. I tugged on Laxus's coat. "Why am I on reserve?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt. This 'Grand Magic Games' sounds sketchy to me. Besides, I have no idea what's going to happen so I'm putting my best men in front."

"You know what Laxus, I am so glad you think so highly of me. I've been roughed up before! I can handle myself, Laxus! I took down Bixlow during your take over!" Faintly I registered the looks of the guild members around us.

"Miss Lucy, perhaps you should calm down-"

"No, I will not calm down, Freed! I was just told I was weak. I'm not going to just take that."

"Oi, Blondie. Just quit it already. I have my reasons for assigning you to the reserve spot. You will not question it." Laxus growled as he began to walk over to his office.

"If I'm not strong enough then why don't you just kick me out?" My words hung in the still, silent air that took control of the guild hall.

Laxus turned around and looked me in the eye. His face was livid, but his eyes just looked like I had slapped him across the face. "Lucy…" He spoke my name softly. "Fight me."

All the guild members' jaws dropped. "What?!"

"Laxus… I'm not going to fight you. I can't fight you. You know that."

The guild was clinging onto every word they said.

"I know that, but you're a Fairy Tail wizard as am I and Fairy Tail wizards don't back down from a challenge."

"Natsu…" I breathed, remembering all the times I'd seen Natsu challenge all these mages. The memories hit me like a ton of bricks as tears welled up in my eyes. "You got your fight, Laxus, but don't blame me when you get hurt."

"As if, Blondie." He smirked at me, but for a split second I could swear I saw that smile again.

We moved out to the training yard where the guild filed into the bleachers. Taking our stances, we stared each other down as Gajeel counted down.

"Ready. Set. Fight!" I could hear the excitement in his voice. As Laxus shot a bolt of lightning where I was standing.

Smiling, I pulled four keys off my key ring and held them in front of me. "Open! Gates of the Giant Crab, Golden Bull, Twins, Lion! Cancer! Taurus! Gemini! Loke!"

"Alright, Princess, let's take him down!" Loke smiled.

"Who shall we-" Gemi started.

"Turn into?" Mini finished.

"Natsu, please?" I asked like the good little Celestial Mage I am.

"Shall I give him a haircut- ebi?"

"Moo! Time to protect Lucy's hot body!" Taurus yelled as his battle cry. He and Cancer launched themselves into battle as Gemini transformed into Natsu. Going back to back with Natsu as Loke joined Cancer and Taurus, I studied my surroundings. Laxus was currently dodging all of Taurus's attacks with ease. Cancer was hit with a bolt of lightning and was sent back to the Spirit World with Taurus not too far behind. With two of my beloved spirits down, I felt anger seep into y being. "Gemini, Occupy his attention. Me and Loke will come up with a plan of action. Just please hold him off. My magic can't support Natsu's for very long."

The twins in Natsu's form nodded as they engaged Laxus in a battle of dragons, just like they had a year ago, except this time we would win. Catching up with Loke, who was taking a breather, I explained to him how we were going to do this. Loke and I were going to fight with our eyes closed, much like when we had fought Bixlow a year ago. Feeling that Gemini had returned to the Spirit World, Loke began to charge up his Regulus Impact as I readied myself to hit Laxus with my whip. I knew this attack would completely drain me of my magic, but it would weaken Laxus a lot.

Releasing his spell, I heard his cry of, "NOW, LUCY!" and slashed out my whip. Opening my eyes, I see a large cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. He was panting ever so slightly, trying to keep his cool and look strong but he simply couldn't hold it much longer. Starting to wobble in his place, he took the few strides in took to get over to me.

Patting my head, he gave me that smile again and I felt my heart flutter. "You did well, Lucy, but you're still on reserve."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead and gave him the finest "Lucy Kick" I have ever produced. "What the hell do you mean I'm still on reserve?! I just kicked your ass, literally!"

The guild members in the bleachers looked at where Laxus landed as he pulled himself up. "What the hell was that for, Lucy?!"

"She kicked the Master a clean fifty feet!" One member said.

"Man, do I not wanna piss her off." Another commented.

"LAXUS-SAMA!" This one should be obvious.

Noticing all the racket that was going on, Laxus stood up and stormed over to me. He glared at me before his features went tense and he pushed me to the ground, taking the hit from the empty barrel of wine that was flung form the bleachers. The splintered wood had cut into the flesh on his forehead, creating a gushing red line of blood to seep down his face. The crowd went silent.

"Laxus! You're bleeding!" I yelled.

"I'm fine." He responded as he sat down on the ground.

The training yard went eerily silent except for my yelling and using up the magic I was just starting to gain back to summon Virgo for a first-aid kit. After she went back to the Spirit World, I got to work on his wound. Carefully wiping away the blood, I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, so only he could hear me.

"It's fine." Laxus paused. "If you really want to fight… I can move Scott to reserve."

I shook my head and began to place the bandages around his head. "If you think I belong on reserve, then I'll stay on reserve. Master knows best right? I was out of line. I just thought it was a slap in the face that's all. I've tried so hard to become strong, but I'm still not strong enough."

"You were always strong. You just didn't see it like I did." He ruffled my hair. "Now as much as I love having you in my lap, could you get up? I have paperwork to do, and you have some bar tending to do as well."

I quickly stood up and scowled at him. "You sure like ruining touching moments don't you? And if you weren't hurt, I'd 'Lucy Kick' you into next week instead of fifty feet, got it?"

"Letter for Master Laxus. Letter for Master Laxus!" There was a little bird that fluttered into the training yard and dropped a letter into Laxus's waiting hand. Opening it up, he read the contents and groaned.

"You're in charge. I want the guild intact when I get back." I sighed and nodded as I followed him back inside. He went upstairs and pulled out the spare suitcase filled with three days of clothes he keeps in his office. "There's an emergency Guild Master's Meeting in Clover. Something's happening and by the way that letter was written, it looks like it could affect us."

"Then I'm coming with you." He stopped shuffling through papers and glared at me. "Don't you dare say a word about this. I'm coming. Gajeel can watch over the guild."

"I don't trust him with the guild!" He yelled, letting his anger get the best of him. "He destroyed this guild once. He'll do it again, damn it!"

I balled my fists tightly. "You still hate him for that?! How can you?! I was the one that was beaten by his hand and I've long since forgiven him. And what's worse is that you are holding a grudge over a destroyed building. I figured at least you'd be happy that you could start you're reign as Master with a new building, but no. You have to hold a damn grudge. Grow up, Laxus. You always look at the bad in things, why can't you see the good too?!"

Laxus resumed his paper shuffling. "Go pack your stuff, Lucy. We leave in ten."

I moved next to him and kissed his cheek, then hugged him tightly. "Loosen up, you'll kill yourself if you keep acting like this." I whispered into his back.

"I know." He said softly.

I gave him another squeeze before leaving his office and going to my room. I packed three days worth of clothes before going to meet up in Laxus's office. He didn't look up when I entered, so I plopped myself down on one of his couches and relaxed my already sore muscles. After a few minutes, Laxus sat next to me and a moved so my head was on his chest, right over his heart. I listened to the beating of his heart until he broke the silence.

"I don't want to go, Lucy. I just want to leave, to run away with you. This job is stressful and I'm beginning to wonder how the old man did it."

"Master was one of a kind."

Silence.

"Lucy, what do you say to being my girlfriend?"

"I say, we are mates, right? So is that question really necessary?" I giggled.

"You're weird you know that?"

"So I'm told, Laxus."

We stood and grabbed our bags. Leaving Gajeel and Freed in charge, we left the guild hall and bound the train for Clover Town, unknowing to the hell that was waiting for us.

* * *

_**How was chapter 2? Do you like it so far? A few of you were wondering what happened to Evergreen. So here's the answer. She left of her own accord. The reason as to why becomes a little more apparent in either the next chapter or #4. Anyway, let me know waht you think.**_

_**I really love you guys and the support you've given me. You all are brilliant people and I love each and every one of your beautiful selves.**_

_**-Jay**_


	3. Knowing You

**Chapter 3**

I watched Lucy sleep on my shoulder for an hour as I was thinking about what could possibly be laying ahead of us. The Guild Masters rarely met up to talk about the state of things anymore. Looking back down at Lucy, I gently shook her awake.

"Lucy, we're here. Wake up."

She swatted me hand away and attempted to bury herself deeper into my side. "Five more minutes…" She groaned.

"Five more minutes and I'll have you on a train to the Principality of Veronica." I teased.

She shot up. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" She looked around and frowned at me. "Laxus that's not funny."

"Do you see me laughing, Blondie?" I smirked as I picked up her small bag and slung it over my shoulder with mine in tow. Walking off the train and into the small town of Clover, memories hit me in waves. First it was just before Lucy had joined the guild and Gramps had taken me with him to a guild master's meeting. The second one was when I first came here on my own as the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Everyone kept asking what had happened to Gramps. Lastly it was the memory of the time I had a run in with Gray. He demanded I released Lucy to the Ex-Fairies.

"Laxus?"

Lucy's sweet voice broke me out of the ocean of memories that was drowning me. "What?"

"They'll be Ex-Fairies here…"

"They were weak. Don't let them get to you. You're strong, so hold your head up high. I'll pick you up if you fall, okay?" I said as we pushed open the doors to the conference hall. By the looks of everything, we were the last to arrive. We sat down at the two seats assigned to Fairy Tail.

We were approached by the other guild master's saying our greetings before the man in the center grabbed everyone's attention.

"As most of you know, I am Doranbolt from the Magic Council and as happy as we are about not having to send letters to a certain guild," He gave a pointed look in out direction. "We have come requesting your best team from each of your guilds. There is a Dark Guild called Oracion Seis and they are planning to unleash a powerful magic that can plunge the very world as we know it into chaos. We ask that you send your best team."

The guild master's nodded, but Lucy scowled. "Who are going to send, Master?"

I frowned. "No one; I'm not going to put my members to face a weak dark guild with other weak guilds. It'd be an insult."

Lucy frowned at me. "Freed, Bixlow, and I can go. Gajeel can come, too. And the best part is, is that it wouldn't be an insult to us." She finished her counter argument with a smirk and leaned back in her chair.

I recognized the stares that were locked on us and gave all of them a glare until my eyes landed on Mira. Smirking at the opportunity to get back at the Ex-Fairies for storming my guild hall yesterday, I stood and walked over to her. I watched as Erza walked to stand next to her. Stopping a few feet in front of them, Lucy decided to catch up with me. Standing next to me, she offered them a small smile and wave.

"Are you accompanying your new master?" She asked, obviously trying to break the tension.

Erza nodded. "We were afraid Fairy Tail would launch an attack. We would have to defend our Master."

Mira shifted her soft gaze from Lucy to a full on death glare onto Laxus. "That is why you're over here, right, Laxus? To show us that Lucy is too afraid to leave you?!"

Lucy bit her lip. "It's not bad, Mira. It's peaceful." Lucy said, choosing her words carefully. "Sometimes it's quite fun and I'm a lot stronger now, than I was back then. I'm on par with this big oaf." She said, smiling up at me with kind eyes.

I gave her a very small soft smile, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Mira and Erza. Mira frowned at us. "Well, well, well, what is it we have here? It sure looks like an attraction spell, doesn't it, Erza?"

"Who knew Master's grandson would stoop so low." Erza said in mock awe. "Oh wait, we did because he's a coward."

Both Lucy and I frowned at this. "I'd like it if you didn't mock Laxus like that…" Lucy said quietly. "You don't know him…"

Mira frowned at her. "_We_ don't know him? Lucy, if anyone knows Laxus it's us. We grew up together. It's you who doesn't know him. Since he was a teenager, he's been an evil son of a-"

Lucy's frown deepened at this. "You're not fairies anymore, so how would you know anything about Fairy Tail or it's Master. I'd suggest you back off while you still can."

Mira had wide eyes at Lucy's tone. She turned to me and frowned deeply. "You aren't worthy to hold Fairy Tail's name… Neither do you, Lucy." She turned on her heel leaving us and Erza behind.

Erza moved forward, wanting to hold my mate in her arms, when Lucy reached up and took my hand silently; her bangs covering her eyes.

"Can we go home, Laxus? I've had enough for today…"

"Yeah, of course, Luce." I steered her towards the exit, seeing as how the meeting was over with and all the guild masters were just socializing.

"Lucy, come see us soon, okay? Natsu misses you a lot and Gray would love to see you. We're located not too far of the west side of Crocus, okay?"

We didn't acknowledge her, but we both heard her. We kept walking through the streets of Clover and decided that we would stay in a hotel for the night and head back to Magnolia in the morning. We rented a one king sized room.

She curled up onto the bed and brought her knees to her chest. "Laxus… I want to go help the council. I'm sure it won't take long. But… I wanted to yell at them today, Laxus… They don't know you, like I've come to know you…"

"Baby… That can't be what's bothering you, can it? Of course you know me better than anyone. I'm your mate. Just like I know you like the back of my hand." I sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"But you see what I mean, Laxus. It would be like Natsu saying that you don't know anything about me."

I smiled lightly. "Remember when I first started to train you a little under a year ago? What was my first lesson, Luce?"

"That you're with me and that the guild will stand behind me, just like the old Fairy Tail." She mumbled. "What's your point Laxus?"

"I'm sorry, is my point." I sighed and stood as she sat up. "I tore your family apart for my gain. I expected you to hate me and runaway when you had the chance and go back to them. Yet, you stayed. You stayed with me, Lucy. I put Natsu into a coma and you forgave me. If nothing but this, I almost wanted you to hate me."

"I couldn't do that, Laxus." She cut into my little rant. "I couldn't hate you, because deep down, I knew who you'd be to me. Despite what you did to the guild, I like to think that this was all written in the stars and that nothing I could do could stop it." She looked me in the eyes and gave me a small smile. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to fix the bonds we've broken."

She managed to place a smile on my face when I didn't want to. "I suppose allowing you to go help out with this Dark Guild shouldn't be a problem. Though, Freed and Bixlow will be under strict orders to protect you at any cost."

A small giggle burst from her lips. "I'd expect nothing less of you Laxus. You're so protective."

"I've got to be, with the way you attract trouble like you do." I sat back down next to her again. "Let's order some food and get some rest, eh?"

"Okay." She replied softly.

I wanted to tell him he should come, too, that he can leave the guild in Freed's hands and come in his place, but I held back, knowing what he would already say.

"We'll head back in the morning, okay? Get some sleep." I told her as I watched her eyes fall to a close and her breathing even out. Lying next to her, I renewed my untold vow to protect her as much as she smiled, which is, of course, a lot.

_**I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had so much to deal with in the past few months and things were starting to get a little intense for me. Anyway Let me know what you thought! **_

_**-Jay**_


End file.
